Of our own destiny
by HanisNna
Summary: Sherry es una chica tímida, mientras que Jake es un mujeriego, son casi opuestos, pero están hechos el uno para el otro.


**N/A: **Este es mi primer fic, así que espero y no sea malo del todo...espero. No estoy siguiendo la historia del videojuego, así que prácticamente nada de lo que paso en el videojuego existe aquí, es como un universo alterno o algo así… Aunque siendo algunos de los personajes agentes de la DSO seguro iran a misiones donde obviamente se toparan con B.O.W. y esas cosas.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 am en la ciudad de Nueva York.

El despertador sonó.

-Me cago en Dios-

Fueron las palabras que el utilizó para maldecir al darse cuenta del sonido que el aparato emitía.

Prácticamente tomo el aparato en su mano izquierda y lo aventó, esperando a que acabara ese molesto ruido.

-Venga, no seas tan rudo con el despertador- dijo la hermosa mujer a su lado plantando un beso en su mejilla. El se limito a hacer una mueca de disgusto. Se dirigió a la ducha y cerró la puerta tras de él, dejando a la voluptuosa mujer sola en la cama. El salió de la ducha para ver que su amante aun seguía durmiendo –vístete- fueron las palabras que él dirigió a ella. Ella, obligada, salió de la cama, se vistió tomo sus cosas y se fue.

El hombre comenzó a vestirse.

Su apartamento de hecho era bastante cómodo. Debería, considerando el precio. Su habitación estaba pintada de un azul grisáceo en un tono medio, su cama estaba exactamente a 1.60 de distancia de la puerta de madera. Su cama estaba rodeada por 2 pequeños muebles cuadrados, ambos iguales, con 2 cajones. El de la derecha tenía un despertador y una lámpara, el opuesto tenía una lámpara igual a la otra y artefactos personales de él, un cargador. Al lado izquierdo de su cama había un closet, su color hacia juego con el de la puerta y con el del piso, aunque el piso estaba cubierta con una alfombra azul, un tono un poco más oscuro que el de las paredes, aunque la diferencia era notable. A su lado izquierdo, donde se juntaban ambas paredes (la izquierda y la otra era donde el respaldo de su cama descansaba) había otra puerta, que al igual que la otra tenía un color de madera, ahí se encontraba el baño.

Saliendo de la habitación daba paso a un lujoso apartamento, una sala de estar, una cocina, un comedor, 2 habitaciones extras y por supuesto un segundo baño.

El salió de su habitación, hizo su desayuno y salió, subió al elevador y espero impacientemente hasta llegar a la planta más baja. Salió del edificio y entro a su lujoso coche. Se dirijo a su trabajo.

Al llegar saludo a la recepcionista, subió al elevador y marco el piso 7. El agente de la DSO salió del elevador, se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la oficina de uno de sus amigos más cercanos. No se molesto en tocar y entró.

-Sería bueno que tocaras de vez en cuando, un día de estos estaré haciéndome una paja y entraras en el momento menos apropiado-

-Como sea-

-Bueno, Jake, ¿puedo asumir que has tenido una buena noche con Hayden (Jeiden)?-

-He tenido mejores. Pero en fin, Darylina, ¿Por qué pones tanto esfuerzo en presentarme mujeres, con las que sabes solo pasare una buena noche y ya?-

-Ehh, pero si Hayden, si mal no cuento han sido más 7, cariño, y permíteme agregar que incluso le has agregado su número en tu teléfono. Y si mal no recuerdo has tenido una cita con ella-

El otro agente continuo mirando hacia el sin decir una palabra cuando finalmente hablo.

-te veo más tarde-

Definitivamente esta no era la respuesta que el agente Dixon esperaba, pero igual se despidió y le dejo ir, sabía que si intentaba oponerse a que él se fuera, sería un problema.

Jake llego a su oficina y vio que alguien le esperaba ahí, un hombre alto, mas alto que el por apenas un 1 centímetro. Se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que su hermano mayor y su compañero de trabajo, Rick.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?-

-No me quejo-

Rick soltó una pequeña carcajada y Jake le sonrió un poco.

-Así que, ¿estuviste con Hayden?-

-No entiendo porque a todos les importa tanto mi vida sexual-

El pelirrojo paso a sentarse en su silla, su oficina era grande, bastante grande a decir verdad y muy cómoda. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había follado a sus compañeras de trabajo en el escritorio, en el suelo o en alguno de los sillones.

-No es eso, Jake. Me refiero a que vas enserio con Hayden, nunca habías llevado a una chica tu apartamento

-Cierto

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué?

-Jake tienes 22 años, es hora de crecer y buscar a alguien

-¿Por qué? Sigo siendo joven y radiante- Rick soltó una pequeña carcajada –Hablo en serio, Jakey (Yeiqui)- Jake elevo una ceja ante el gay apodo que hermano acababa de darle.-Yo igual, que tú la hayas cagado con Lori dejándola embarazada a los 16, no significa que yo también tenga que casarme y hacer mi vida miserable- Rick no dijo nada, se limito a lanzar a Jake una mira de incredulidad. Jake no se dejo intimidar e igual mantuvo su mirada firme en su hermano mayor. –Como quieras Jake-

_Obviamente no ha podido conmigo, porque sabe que yo tengo la razón. _Jake pensó.

* * *

Sherry abrió los ojos, aunque inmediatamente se vio obligada a cerrarlos debido a luz que penetraba por entre las cortinas. Ella se froto los ojos y salió fuera de su cama. Al igual que Jake ella tenía un gran apartamento con un costo elevado.

Se fue a la ducha. Salió con una solo una toalla alrededor de su delgada figura. Ella tomo el teléfono y llamo a su amiga Victoria.

**-¿Hola?**

**-¡Hola!**

**-Sherry, querida, ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, gracias, lo del café, ¿sigue en pie?**

**-¡Claro!**

**-Entonces si mi memoria no falla, ¿hoy a las 3:30?**

**-Así es**

**-te veré allá entonces**

**-Así será- **

Bueno, pensándolo bien Victoria más que su amiga era como su madre, tenía 38 años y ella 20. Era curioso pues se habían conocido hacia apenas un par de meses y ya hablaban como si fueran grandes amigas.

La rubia se vistió, se vestía muy bien a decir verdad ( ) era muy fácil para ella vestirse pues todo le quedaba bien.

Ella salió de su apartamento, bajo a la planta más bajo, se despidió del recepcionista y tomo un taxi, un taxi que la llevaría a encontrarse con una histérica novia que le estaba esperando en Kleinfield, una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Llego justo cuando la novia salió del vestidor con un hermoso vestido, ella se sorprendió y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias, Sherry. Creo que este es mi vestido

Sherry agradeció a los cielos que ella se decidiera rápido, pues no estaba de humor.

Salieron de la tienda, tomaron un taxi y Sherry se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:30 y estaba libre. Se decidió por ir a casa de su padre.

Iba caminando por la calle, texteando a su hermana Maggie, cuando sintió que algo tapaba su vista y luego algo duro chocar contra su cara, ella inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y casi se va para atrás, luego sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, por logica se dio cuenta de que habia chocado contra alguien, al pricipio se sintio avergonzada, pero luego se dejo llevar. Ella hundió su cara en el duro pecho de su salvador, el olía a manzanas y a canela, ella se sentía en un sueño. Levanto la cara y vio a un hombre alto con una ceja elevada, sintió que su brazo se desenrollaba de su cintura. _Por favor tómame de nuevo _la rubia pensaba para sus adentros. Ella rápidamente se separo de él.

-Gracias

-Claro

El comenzó a alejarse y la rubia corrió y se puso delante de él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cuál es el problema?, veras, iba caminando por la calle cuando una chica tonta se golpeo contra mi-

Jake realmente no soportaba que un desconocido invadiera su espacio personal. – Yo lo siento, tanto. Yo estaba…- Fue interrumpida por el hombre frente a ella, -guárdatelo para ti cariño-, el siguió su camino ignorándola y ella se quedo ahí parada en silencio.

Ella siguió su camino sin dejar de pensar en eso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, definitivamente el le había dañado.

Por otro lado Jake iba caminando pensando en ello también. _No fue tan malo, en absoluto. _Recordó cuando los pechos de la rubia tocaron su pecho y luego como ella inhaló su olor. Una sonrisa llego a su rostro.

La encargada de realizar bodas (Sherry) subió a un taxi y llego a la casa de su padre. Toco la puerta y ahí estaba su hermana pequeña Beth, la saludo y entro a hacer lo mismo con su padre. Se sento en la mesa de la cocina y su padre le ofrecio bebidas y aperitivos, aunque ella se negó. Subió a la habitación de su hermana Beth.

-Sherry, creo que lo amo- Sherry abrio los ojos lo mas grande que sus delicadas facciones se lo permitieron.

-Pero, ¿cuanto llevas con el, 6 meses?-

-2 años- respondió la rubia menor con una sonrisa en su cara. - Tienes 16 años tu que puedes saber de eso- Sherry respondió. -Tal vez no mucho, pero seguro mas que tú- Sherry se sorprendio ante tal comentaria, aunque su hermana tenia razon. _Tengo 20 años y en toda mi vida he tenia 2 novios, ¿que puedo yo saber de eso?._

-Entonces...¿ya lo hicieron?- Sherry se sonrojaba a mas no poder, pero sabia que tenia que preguntar.-No- Beth le respondio en una voz muy baja casi inaudible. Sherry dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfaccion. Por el bien de ambas decidieron cambiar de tema.

Pasaron varias horas cuando Sherry despidió para ir a su encuentro con Victoria.

Ella llego a la cafetería y vio a Victoria sentada ahí. Victoria de hecho era idéntica a Cate Blanchett, Claro cuando Cate solía tener el cabello rojo.

La rubia la saludo y se sentó frente a ella, ambas ordenaron y comenzaron una charla convencional, cuando de repente hubo un silencio y Victoria decidió acabar con él.

-Mi hijo mayor se va a casar

-Eso es increíble, debes sentirte orgullosa

-Sí que lo estoy- la pelirroja respondió con una sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro. Ella espero una repuesta de Sherry y se dio cuenta que la rubia no sabía que decir así que continuo

-Él y su prometida vienen para acá de hecho, les dije que se reunirán con nosotros, para preguntarte si tú, Sherry, podrías organizar su boda-

Sherry casi salto de emoción y una sonrisa apareció un su rostro. Para empezar por fin conocería a la familia de su amiga, pues Victoria ya se había encargado de conocer a su padre y a sus dos hermanas. Justo cuando iba a decir algo un alto hombre interrumpió y saludo a Victoria, el hombre venia con una mujer de pelo castaño. Ella inmediatamente lo supo. Ellos eran los novios.

Todos fueron presentados por Victoria.

Lori y Rick pensaron que de hecho la rubia era muy agradable y dulce.

Tomaron asiento y todos se pusieron a hablar, a conocerse mejor.

-Así que Sherry, ¿de dónde eres?- Pregunto la castaña

-Soy americana de hecho, aunque mi padre es irlandés-

-¿Entonces naciste aquí?-

-Si...- Sherry era demasiado tímida.

_Mejor cerrare la boca y esperare a que ella se sienta cómoda y hable._ Lori pensó.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la mesa, nadie decía una palabra, todos tomaban de su café. Rick solo rezaba para que alguien hablara.

-¿Así _q_ue cuando piensan casarse?- La rubia dijo rompiendo el silencio. –Nose, yo esperaba que lo antes posible, tal vez e meses- contesto Lori. –Suena bien- la rubia respondió-

El silencio volvió, por suerte el teléfono de Lori sonó y ella se disculpo, pues tenía _que atender algo _y debía retirarse, Victoria se sentía algo mareada, así que se le unió y ambas se despidieron de Sherry y Rick.

Sherry estaba sola con Rick. _Mierda, tengo que encontrarme con Jake en 3 minutos, no hay manera de que llegue, pero que tal si…_

-Sherry, ¿te importa si invito a mi hermano a venir aquí?

* * *

**N/A: **Espero _que les haya gustado el prologo. Si, no puse a Sherry como un agente, ella me parece tan dulce, pero en este caso Jake, Daryl y Rick si lo son. Quiero añadir personajes más adelante, ya sea de The Walking Dead o Resident evil. Y si hay algo que le moleste por favor hágamelo saber y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto._


End file.
